


Soft As Silk

by reinadefuego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Nothing's more sacred to Ryn than touch, but the act of letting herself be held by Rapunzel? That's something truly mystical.Written for challenge #540 - "remainder" | challenge #539 - "intimacy" at femslash100.





	

"Ryn?"

"Yes?" She heard Rapunzel's voice before she saw her. Ryn lay beneath a bánlung tree in her corporeal form clutching the long broadsword she was bound to. She opened her eyes and noted where Rapunzel lay just feet away, staring up at the sky and clutching a pendant in her right hand. She'd been carrying it since their return to Einam, but Rapunzel wouldn't explain its importance. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

"Why did you agree to be bound? It can't be . . . fun in there," she said, silk scarf wrapped around her hair and a blanket as a pillow. "You're always talking to Regina, but not us."

"I can't talk to you without being allowed to leave the sword."

"You can use mindspeak, can't you, with whoever wields it?"

What was she — No, the deal had been struck with King Xavier all those years ago. Power and protection in exchange for personal safety. She would be bound to the sword itself until someone negated the agreement or a new deal was brokered.

Ryn nodded. Those were the rules. "Yes."

"May I —" No, what was she thinking, this was crazy! "May I hold you?"

She closed her eyes in anticipation, fearing pain and hurt, but the shiver when Rapunzel gripped the sword's hilt: the overwhelming sense of warmth flooding her? This was home.

"Your heart," Ryn whispered as Rapunzel tucked the sword against herself, hands soft and delicate as if forging metal were no harder than sewing. "I can feel it."


End file.
